Rising Sun
by pammazola
Summary: When Rin looks at Sesshomaru, she sees a young man with a horrible complexion, oily silver hair, and he has about as much grace as a 3 legged giraffe. But maybe, once Rin befriends him, he'll tell her about his amazing secret. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Rising Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: High school fics usually bore me, but I must admit I was pretty impressed with my first attempt, and it really works the plot. This story is not my original idea, I found an abandoned fic from three years ago that had a similar plotline. I felt disappointed the author never finished it, so I decided to write my own version. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

All of Rin's classmates gathered around her desk. Some were boys, who were only trying to hit on her and hook up for the night, some were just acquaintances that wanted to congratulate her for the acceptance letter into the top university in the country. Rin was a very smart girl, and she knew it. Instead of dwelling on her looks, which were already very pretty anyway, Rin concentrated on studying.

Her best friends, Kagome and Sango, each had an arm wrapped around her, beaming proudly. Rin was slightly embarrassed at all the attention she was getting, preferring to maybe slink off to the library to find a good book to read, but the other girls would not allow that.

"You're popular, Rin," Kagome had explained to her while they were walking home from school yesterday. "Everybody wants to get to know you, and they can't do that if your nose is in a book."

"But I like reading," she replied quietly, clutching her books to her chest.

Kagome laughed. "That's okay. I like reading, too, but _c'mon_. You have to love how everyone's been treating you lately. It's not that surprising really, that you were accepted at Sengoku University, you _are _the smartest person in the school."

"Not really, Kagome…"

Her friend scoffed. "Sesshomaru doesn't count."

"That's so mean to say!" Honestly, even Kagome, who was usually very sweet, was picking on the poor guy. "He's going to Sengoku, too, but nobody's bothered to congratulate him! Sesshomaru's managed to beat me at anything academic. He's always my competition; the least I should do is thank him for making me do better."

"Rin, you've never even talked to him. In fact, I haven't seen anyone talking to him, aside from his little brother. Sesshomaru's a loner, so just leave him alone."

They finally reached the stone stairway that led up to the shrine where Kagome lived.

"Well, then," Rin waved goodbye. "I guess I'll just have to be the first. See you tomorrow!"

She was determine to hunt down Sesshomaru and thank him, but Kagome and Sango weren't about to let her go anywhere without a large party of people. It was kind of nice, having your classmates interested in you, but they constantly wanted her attention, so the few times Rin could spy the silver haired man passing in the hallways she could not even get close to him.

Nobody liked Sesshomaru Taisho, mainly because he was so ugly. And yes, Rin was being extremely generous using that adjective.

There was no ignoring the horrible acne that plagued the poor guy's complexion, as if the oil glands in his skin produced twice as much substance as everyone else's, and left a shiny residue on his nose and forehead. The obviously unwashed silver hair he let dangle in his face probably didn't help his case either. Sesshomaru had the worst vision, even though his amber eyes were possibly his best feature, but was constantly pushing his thick black rimmed glass back up his nose. You could tell he had dropped them several times, because the lenses were all scratched and kept popping out. His clothes literally must've come from the charity center. He wore a thin white dress shirt with a large black overcoat that made him look like a bat. His jeans came about three inches above his ankles.

Needless to say, Sesshomaru was unsightly. Not only that, but he was tall, and obviously had not grown accustomed to his long limbs. He crashed into everything. More than once, as he would walk down the hall, he randomly tripped over absolutely nothing, and his book, papers, and pens would go flying everywhere. No one ever stopped to help him pick them up.

Rin liked to watch him. Not because she was making fun of him, Rin was way too nice to do that, but she admired how smart he was. Sesshomaru excelled at all the high level classes that their school had to offer. His classmates might sneer behind his back, but the teachers adored him. They showered him with praise, which he took with good grace. You couldn't tell if he liked the attention he received, Sesshomaru never talked about his feelings. In fact, if he could avoid talking altogether, he would. The cracked, slightly squeaky voice that came out of his tall frame was like listening to nails on a chalkboard.

So while Rin was smart and beautiful, Sesshomaru was smart and… well, not beautiful. A lot of people picked on him, often to his face, but he never showed that it bothered him. But it had to, Rin knew, he was only human.

"Alright class, take your seats," said the sensei. "We're going to start presenting what we have so far on our End of Term projects. Would anyone like to volunteer to go first?"

Rin's hand was of course the first to shoot into the air. Everyone knew the importance of these projects, all the seniors at the end of term had to have a presentation ready for evaluation by the board of teachers, and it was a large portion of their final grade. The goal was to create a successful business plan they could use after high school. The year was more than halfway finished, and their sensei wanted to ensure they were keeping pace and not letting the deadline take them by surprise.

Unlike a vast majority of the senior class, Rin was already finished.

"Um… yes, how about you, Sesshomaru?" The sensei gave an encouraging smile as she motioned for him to come up in front the class.

Rin put her hand down, a little disappointed at not having been picked to go first. Sesshomaru, who sat in the very back, picked up his stuff and stood. As he walked by he accidentally slammed the toe of his shoe against her desk. "Sorry," he murmured, and continued walking.

As if he hadn't been embarrassed enough for being a klutz, Kagura Oshiro, one of the snobbiest girls in the class, stuck out one of her six inch heels and tripped him. She giggled in delight as Sesshomaru landed face first on the floor. Everyone except Rin laughed, and Kagura's twin brother Naraku gave her a high five.

The sensei slammed the end of a ruler on Kagura's desk. "Just for that little prank, Miss Oshiro, you will be spending this afternoon and tomorrow with me in detention."

Kagura shrugged, and grinned broadly at the man on the floor. "You okay, Sesshy-kun?"

Sesshomaru did not reply, only picked himself up, not even bothering to brush the dirt off his clothes. He completely ignored Kagura and began setting up his presentation.

_He's so brave…_ Rin thought, resting her cheek against one hand. _If only people could see him the way I do…_

She was very interested in Sesshomaru's business plan. The way he talked was grammatically correct, and he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Rin pulled a piece of paper out of her binder and began eagerly taking notes. There was so much she could learn from him!

A small square piece of paper landed on the corner of Rin's desk. She froze. Sango waved at her from across the room.

The sensei was completely engrossed in Sesshomaru's presentation, so Rin swiftly pulled the note into her lap and unfolded it.

In Sango's neat handwriting:

_I've never seen you so excited about a guy before, Rin. I think you're in love. XD_

Even in the dimly lit room, if anyone had cared to look, they would've seen Rin's face blush a deep red. She quickly scribbled a response:

_I am NOT. It's just really cool what he's accomplished on this project. I might even use some of his ideas, with his permission, of course._

She handed the note to the girl sitting beside her and gestured to Sango.

A couple minutes later:

_Wow, this is worse than I thought. Don't play dumb with me. I know that look on your face, girl. You. Are. Hung. Up. Why don't you ask him out?_

Rin's blush turned several shades darker.

_I DON'T LIKE HIM! Just drop it, okay?_

Sango read what she wrote and shook her head.

_Alright then, be that way. I actually think you two would be kind of cute. The nerdest couple or something. Maybe you can get him to wash his hair, it sure stinks!_

Rin crumbled the note just as Sesshomaru was wrapping up his project.

The sensei started clapping, though faltered slightly when she realized nobody else was. Rin quickly stood and applauded.

"That was excellent, Sesshomaru!" she said, beaming at her classmate. "You're so amazing; my project isn't half as good as yours! Maybe you could give me some pointers."

Everyone stared at her as if she'd sprouted an extra head.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "…I guess."

That was twice he had talked to her today! Rin gave him her best smile and sat down.

Sadly, he did not even look at her as he walked backed to his seat. This time he did not fall on his face.

"Alright, Class," said the sensei. "That's it for today. Sesshomaru's is the perfect example of the type of presentations you should be turning in at the end of the year. Remember, you have exams as well, so study!"

The bell rang, and everyone scrambled to pick up their stuff. This was the last period of the day, so they were impatient to get home.

Sango appeared beside Rin's desk. "Are you going to walk home with me and Kagome?" She glanced to the back of the room, where a certain silver haired man was taking his time packing.

"Actually… you guys go ahead. I want to talk to someone."

Her friend nodded wisely. "See you tomorrow," and then left.

Rin could hardly hold in her excitement as she ran after Sesshomaru, who was already heading out behind Sango. The rushing mob of students separated them, so he could not hear her calling after him. She pushed and shoved people out of her way, mumbling apologies, but instead of being upset everyone tried to talk to her.

Sesshomaru was already off campus and heading down the sidewalk when she finally caught up to him.

"Wait! _Wait!_ Please!"

He sighed, and came to a slow halt. "What do you want from me?"

Rin, finally face-to-face with him, placed her hands on her knees, panting. "I… just wanted… to talk."

He raised an eyebrow behind his glasses, but waited patiently for her to catch her breath.

"Okay," Rin stood up straight and smiled. "Um, hi."

He did not return the greeting, only stared at her with a blank look.

"Uh… great presentation, by the way. Exactly what I would expect from a fellow student of Sengoku. Congratulations on getting accepted, I was too! Are you excited, cuz I sure am! What are you planning on majoring - ?"

"Your talk annoys me."

She blinked at him, mouth agape. "Excuse me?"

"I said you annoy me. Just say what you want and leave me alone."

Ouch, he was cold. Rin supposed she could not blame him. He was picked on ever since freshman year and he had no friends.

Rin snapped her mouth closed and forced another grin. "Would you like to study for the Final Exams with me? You always get perfect scores so I was wondering if you would help me out…?"

Sesshomaru sighed again. "I don't want your pity."

"This has nothing to do with pi-"

"You can come by my house tomorrow after classes and study with me. I'm sure Izayoi would enjoy another female to talk to."

Without warning, Rin ran forward and embraced him. He stiffened in her arms, as if her touch might kill him or something.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru was very hard and muscular beneath that white shirt. _Wow, I didn't know he worked out_, she thought.

He quickly pulled away. "Goodbye, Rin," and left her standing in the middle of the sidewalk, immensely proud of herself.

It was pretty much an ordinary day in Tokyo. The weather was nice, the traffic wasn't that bad. Sesshomaru easily made his way a couple blocks over to the local middle school.

His brother Inuyasha was waiting for him. Like Sesshomaru, he had silver hair and golden eyes, though he gave off an air that suggested he was somewhat better taken care of.

Inuyasha followed his elder sibling home without exchanging much conversation. He could not understand him, why Sesshomaru chose to have no friends, why he pretended that he was ugly and dressed weird. Perhaps he was tired of all the girls who went loony over his amazing good looks, and only wanted him because he was very rich. And the fact he had refrained from telling the high school he was a _dog demon_, which was something Sesshomaru had always been proud of.

Inuyasha shrugged and turned his thoughts to that senior Kagome girl that he liked.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This fic shan't be too long. Review if you'd like. (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rising Sun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you guys are encouraging me to continue this fic, and it's very flattering you have so much faith in me. I promise not to disappoint. (^_^)**

**Chapter Two**

Rin was not certain that she was at the right place.

On the scrap of notebook paper she carried, Sesshomaru had written down his address in neat manuscript. He informed her that he had to pick up his younger brother from middle school and walk him to baseball practice. Rin said she would not have minded the detour, but he insisted she go on to his house directly, murmuring something under his breath about 'not babysitting two children'.

Saddened that she would not have the opportunity to meet his sibling, Rin waved goodbye and started out in the direction Sesshomaru had pointed her. When she realized that she must cross over into the next district, where all the rich people lived in mansions and had big backyards, Rin became apprehensive. Was he playing a joke on her? If so, then it wasn't very nice. She was far from home now and probably would not be able to get back before dark, much to her parents' displeasure.

The piece of paper led Rin over a brick bridge, and down another two blocks. This seemed a friendly neighborhood, she decided, and didn't worry about the strangers that passed. They smiled and bowed to her on their way by, clutching their hats to keep the wind from blowing them on a current down to the nearby stream. The water was unnaturally clean for Tokyo and she could only wonder where it led, surely not to the main river the city used.

Glancing back down at the address, Rin finally stopped at an ivory mansion, grand and lavishly decorated in the natural growth of green vines, but not to the point where it looked unruly. In fact, the elaborate gardens that stretched the length of the yard were very well kept and trimmed; the bright colors of the blossoms gave the place a welcoming feel. The house was several stories high, and each window had its own balcony. Rin thought she might be able to get a beautiful view of the night sky. Maneuvering her way through the gardens by the stone walkways, she ran up the many steps of the front porch and pressed the doorbell.

Within only a matter of moments a woman Rin took to be the maid answered. The lady was actually very young, possibly just a few handful of years older than herself. She was incredibly pretty, even in her black skirt and white apron. Her dark hair was chopped short to her chin, flattering the features of her pixie-like face.

She didn't look too happy seeing someone at the door, though. "Go away! Toga-sama is not interested in whatever you are selling."

"Huh? Oh, no," Rin laughed, "I'm not trying to sell you anything!"

The maid gave her a skeptical look, narrowing her eyes as she leaned against the threshold. She must be in college; the air in which she held herself gave something away. However, you could tell she at least valued her position working for the people that lived here, instead of being inconsiderate and just letting a stranger into their home. "Then what do you want?"

Rin smiled kindly at her. "I'm a friend of Sesshomaru Taisho's; he's in my senior class. Does he live here?"

Suddenly the other woman appeared a little jealous, placing her slim hands on narrow hips. Everything about her was petite.

"Yes, the young master does live here… is he expecting you or something?" Her tone was very rude.

"We're studying for finals together. My name's Rin Kato, by the way. He might have mentioned me before."

The maid shrugged, but hesitantly moved aside to let Rin in. "He never said anything about having _friends _over. Nobody from the high school comes here." She gestured down the hallway. "You can wait for him in the parlor. I'm Mari Hiromoji, and _don't _think you can speak down to me just because I'm the maid here."

"Of course not, Mari-san," Rin answered serenely. She actually liked the sassy attitude of this young woman. Perhaps they could try to be friends.

That would mean Sesshomaru had to invite her over again. She frowned mentally, still unsure why he had given in so easily. Rin liked to think it wasn't because she had been annoying him, trying too hard to get to know him. He thought this was all an act of charity. Well, maybe a small portion of it was, she was sorry he didn't have anyone at school. Nearly four years had passed since she met Sesshomaru on the first day of freshman year, and instead of sticking up for him, like a good person would, she merely stepped back into the corners and watched. Rin felt no better than the offenders who physically and verbally bullied him.

But, maybe he could forgive her?

Shaking her head, Rin followed Mari down a long hallway. This place was huge! Surely she was going to get lost in here frequently, and she was scared she might break something. Much of the furniture they passed looked like antiques.

She took her seat on the plush sofa in the parlor. After examining the room for a few minutes, feeling especially at home, Rin pulled a book out of her bag and began to read. She liked the stories that followed Japanese histories and myths. Rin lost herself in the world of demons and Feudal princesses when someone she had not heard entered the room and coughed loudly.

Looking up, Rin thought for a brief moment Sesshomaru was here, and her jaw nearly dropped at the appearance of the man standing before her. He was tall and had the same waist length silver hair, however his gave off a glossy shine and the locks were brushed back and away from his face.

"And who might you be, miss?" he asked politely, shortening the distance between them in three long strides.

Rin threw the book down and stood to bow. "Rin Kato. Are you Mr. Taisho?"

The man's chuckle was a deep, rich sound, pleasant to her ears. "Mr. Taisho is my father, but you may call me Toga, Rin-chan. I presume that you are a friend of Sesshomaru's? Surely you are too old to be Inuyasha's girlfriend."

Hearing someone else call her Sesshomaru's friend sent her stomach fluttering. "Hai, Toga-sama, he promised to help me study."

Toga raised a brow at that, causing Rin to quickly rein in the gasp she almost made. He was very handsome!

"Well then, he should be home any moment now, why don't I just go ahead and show you his room?"

Rin could not help but blush. She was going to be alone with a boy her age for the first time in her life. "Are you sure you don't mind…?"

He laughed at her bashfulness. "Sesshomaru is a gentleman, and I trust him. You seem like a very traditional young woman, Rin-chan, unless you insist on studying elsewhere, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Flattered he called her a young woman, but a little perplexed that he used the suffix 'chan' with her name, Rin wasn't about to give up the chance to learn more about the boy she went to school with. Following Toga up the many flights of stairs and through about a thousand corridors, she got to get a good look at the man who was the father of Sesshomaru.

If it weren't for their similar features, Rin would not have believed that they were related. Toga defined every meaning of the word 'graceful' and a list of its synonyms. Unlike his son, he appeared neat and clean in a crisp white dress shirt and black slacks. His personality was altogether different, much warmer, and Rin could not understand why Sesshomaru looked and acted the way he did.

"And… it's the third door on the right. I've got to make a couple of business phone calls, so if you need anything just buzz a maid. It's the little red button beside the light switch." Toga smiled, showing Rin that despite his look of youthfulness he had many laugh lines.

The demon lord watched Rin enter Sesshomaru's room, and even heard the cry of astonishment as the door slammed closed behind her, tilting his head in a thoughtful manner, Toga pulled a cell phone out his pants' pocket and quickly dialed a number.

It rang twice.

"What is it, Chichi-ue?" a soft-spoken, very masculine voice answered. "I'm in somewhat of a rush."

"Oh?" Toga began descending down a staircase, running a hand along the banister. "I wouldn't want to keep you from anything important, Sesshomaru. Did you pick up Inuyasha from school?"

He could practically hear his son roll his eyes. "Must you even ask? And the Half-Breed is perfectly capable of getting to and from anywhere he wants. I do not understand why I must escort him around like a guide dog."

"It's necessary if we are to blend in with the humans. An elder brother should enjoy the company of his sibling, anyway."

"Hn."

"So…" Toga tried to sound off handed. "How's the search for your mate coming along? Any luck today?"

There was a slight hesitation on the other end of the line. "No progress as far as I can see. My disguise has been very well put together… perhaps _too _well."

"Eh, don't let it get you down, Son. It took Izayoi more than four years of high school to figure out that I was a demon, and my get up was even geekier than yours. You will find that special girl one day… and speaking of girls, Rin sure is pretty. And I think she likes your room."

Toga grinned at the sound of a flustered Sesshomaru. It wasn't often he was taken by surprise, and he only regretted not being able to see his son's face.

In a more vicious tone: "_You let her into my room? By herself? _Kami-sama, do you _want _us to get discovered?"

"She's a schoolgirl, Sesshomaru, not a demon slayer. Did I mention she's pretty?"

He scoffed. "I know what you're getting at. We're just studying… she would not leave me alone… kind of annoying…"

"Come off it. Rin is most polite, it's just that she's human you don't want to admit the there's a chance she might be the one. Honestly, how many girls do I find sitting in our parlor waiting for you to come home? Can you blame me for getting just a little excited?"

"She's not, Chichi-ue. I have no feelings for her. Rin only pities my predicament, which is not the same as love."

~oOo~

**A/N: Eh, I was going to make it longer, but then I thought "What the heck? I'll go ahead and post it." School's about to start back from me this Monday, so I cannot be sure how frequently I'll be able to update. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! (^_^) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rising Sun**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here's a new chapter. Remember, I don't plan on making this fic very long. I hope you enjoy anyway. (^_^)**

**Chapter 3**

Rin almost could not help herself. Sesshomaru's bed was just oh-so asking to be jumped on. It was fairly large, white, and especially warm and fluffy looking. She used to imagine that only monarchs slept in such a glorious bed, and the fact that she _knew _who this one belong to made it all the more unbelievable.

Resisting the impulse to launch herself on the bed like a two year old might, Rin took a seat on its end, sighing as the plush blankets molded to comfortably cradle the shape of her bottom. Childishly, she thought of lying back and making angels like she would in the snow. Of course, she had too much dignity for such a thing, but this bed felt as if she were sitting on a cloud!

Rin noted that the room was very much in contrast to its owner; neat and cleaner than she might have anticipated. The maids probably took care of it most of the time, but she thought Sesshomaru had exquisite taste, judging from this heavenly bed, to the glass French doors that led way to an overhanging balcony. Much of the walls were draped with blue, yellow, and red banners, elaborately decorated with traditional designs, what Rin could only guess was the Taisho family crest. They were, after all, a very old family, even if she had not thought of them as rich before. She could also see the many tapestries depicting Historic Japan, including the likeliness of demons, obviously before their extinction. In Tokyo today, it was not uncommon to find people with exotic hair or eye color. Hundreds of years ago, the boundaries between species were often crossed, until finally the demons and their powers vanished altogether, leaving only faint traces of their legacy behind within their human offspring. The Taishos, with their golden eyes and silver hair, must have distant demon ancestors.

A bathroom was attached to his room, along with a closet Rin swore was larger than her whole house. She scented pine thistles and forest spices. Glancing around the closet, Rin dared to venture in a little farther, leaving the door slightly cracked behind her.

This was _not _Sesshomaru's usual attire.

Never _once_ had she seen him in these crisp, brand shirts and expensive jeans. All of them were clean, either hanging from the long racks or sorted neatly within dresser drawers. They carried that same, wonderful fragrance of a forest after a light rain.

Surely there were enough outfits in this closet that Sesshomaru would never have to wear the same one twice again for the rest of his life! But why wear not any of them? Why would he pretend he does not have all of this _money?_ No one would dare breathe faulty of him again if they knew he lived in a house as grand as this, with a father as stunning as his!

"I don't understand," she whispered, tracing her fingers along the collar of a blue shirt. The silk fabric it was made of felt like smooth water to her touch. "Who are you?"

Light suddenly flooded the closet. "What are _you _doing in here?"

Spinning at the sound of Sesshomaru's cracking voice, Rin forcefully slammed the dresser shut, yelping when it rocked slightly on its wooden legs.

"I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't be in here, I was curious is all…!"

Gauging the silver haired man's reaction, which appeared bluntly indifferent, Rin realized Sesshomaru did not care either way what she was doing in his closet. His large amber eyes lazily blinked at her from behind round glasses.

"You came to study with me, ne?"

It was then that Rin saw the calculus textbook in his grasp. Along the sides she could see the places he had marked using strips of paper; most likely that he used to take notes during class. Contrarily, Rin did exceptionally well in calculus. Even without his assistance, she would at least pass the upcoming exam. But for the sake of coming all the way here, she would have to dumb it down a little. Rin was not entirely certain yet if Sesshomaru minded that she was in his house (much less in his room) and judging by his behavior towards her since yesterday, he probably did.

He subconsciously pushed his glasses farther up his nose, causing Rin to smile. His nerd-like peeves were somewhat cute.

"Hai!" she answered brightly, leaving the closet. Sesshomaru tried to side-step to let her pass, only succeeding in tripping over his shoelaces – undone, as always – and hastily grasped the wall to steady himself. Rin casually shrugged off his clumsiness, letting it pass unacknowledged.

Sesshomaru watched Rin make herself at home on his bed, unzipping her schoolbag to take out her books. She smiled again when their gazes met, trying to be as open with him as possible. She wondered if any other girl paid him as much attention.

"We should get started, Sesshomaru-kun. My parents will not be pleased if I don't get any work done."

He nodded curtly, ignoring the use of the familiar honorific, but hesitated with taking a seat on his bed beside her. _Maybe he is shy_, Rin thought.

"You have the highest percentage in calculus?" she asked, seemingly intrigued.

Shrugging, Sesshomaru began skimming through his textbook, glancing at his notes. "I do well enough," he said quietly, numbering a sheet of notebook paper.

"_Really _well," Rin added, and started to work on one of the problems for that night's homework assignment. She winced visibly. "I don't get this one."

His pale hand paused in its writing. "Which one?"

Rin gaped at him. He was already halfway through the assignment! "Um, the first problem."

Tossing his hair back out of his face, Sesshomaru leaned over to take a look at how much she had done. Of course, Rin knew perfectly well how to do it, but she wanted to make him open up, even just a little. The validity of her level of intelligence just had to suffer.

"It's simple, you just have to…"

And he even explained it, in a general, easy to understand detail. Rin nodded eagerly, messing up accidentally in her calculations. He grabbed her calculator and punched in the right numbers. She noticed he didn't have one, but that was because he did most of the math in his head.

"Do you understand?" Sesshomaru asked, turning back to his own work. He was nearly finished.

"Hai, arigato. Sessho-kun?"

He arched a brow at her, waiting patiently.

"You have a lovely house," she said warmly. "And your father is very nice."

Looking away, he nodded again. "My father enjoys entertaining guests, almost as much as Izayoi."

"Your stepmother?" Rin asked. "I have yet to see her."

"She's not my anything. But yes, if you want to stay for dinner, you can meet her."

Was this his discreet way of asking her to spend _more _time with him? Or was Rin looking too far into this?

"I'd love to."

~oOo~

**A/N: That's all my tired brain can come up with for the moment. (^_^) Thank you for reading! I plan to wrap this up in the next couple chapters. There should be no more than ten, but hopefully they'll be longer than this one was. **

**Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Rising Sun _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 4**

Sesshomaru completed the math assignment long before Rin. A little unsure of what to do, he leaned back into the comforter, closing his eyes. If she needed any assistance, she would tap him on the knee, and in a few short seconds Sesshomaru would find himself bolted upright, expectantly awaiting the onna to voice whatever was causing the distressed crease of her brow. Subconsciously, he began leaning in closer to Rin as he explained the problems, slyly scenting her hair with his nose. Rin never noticed, otherwise she would have felt undoubtedly violated. But this was merely how inuyoukai investigated people they were with. Whether they were deceitful and cunning, or friendly and simpleminded, it was all clear in their scent.

His first impression of Rin's was not all that spectacular. She fell into the later simpleminded category, but that was understandable, being a schoolgirl and unexposed to the wide world around her. The generally honest person within her also did not surprise him. He could think of no apparent reason for her to lie.

While leaning back in his bed once more, Sesshomaru pondered the words of his father. Personally, he had nothing against Rin and her sudden, unexpected advances toward him. Aside from the fact he preferred solitude to the company of others that did not halt him in his search for _her_.

By _her _he meant his unnamed mate. She was in that school, somewhere, and he knew it. Despite it has been four years since he started dressing like a homeless person in hopes she would be able to see past the unsightly disguise and love him for not his money or his looks but for _him_…

Hopefully this little human onna would remain quiet about what she had seen today. The only reason he let her come was because he thought she genuinely needed help studying, and knew well enough to keep her trap shut.

"Sessho-kun?"

_Why_ did she insist on that ridiculous pet name? They weren't even _friends_.

He opened one amber eye to glare at her. However, he quickly lifted the other lid, bringing her heart-shaped face into sharp clarity.

Wait a moment… why was she looking at him like that? Her eyes were soft and sparkling, unmistakably tender as she gazed at his long and lanky body on the bed beside her.

"Rin," he murmured, slightly uncomfortable. She edged closer to him, one of her small, slender hands reaching out.

Holy Kami, was she going to touch him? On its own accord, his heart began pulsating at twice its normal pace. Sesshomaru was, in actuality, not inexperienced in the ladies' department. He'd dated before, rather unhappily. It was his chichi-ue who suggested he set on the quest of discovering a permanent partner.

When Rin had hugged him yesterday, he felt himself react similarly. In all honesty, _no one_ was brave enough to touch him without his permission, which was practically _never_. And as far as his disguise went, with oily silver hair and dirt encrusted cheeks, no one _wanted _to touch him.

Until today.

Sesshomaru froze, completely entranced by the way in which this onna fearlessly reached for his thick black rimmed glasses and pulled them off of his face. He blinked once, twice.

Setting the glasses in her lap, Rin smiled something so brilliant that it crinkled the edges of her large doe brown eyes.

"You are handsome," she said, and suddenly blushed.

_Why was she blushing?_

He did not reply, still stunned at her humanly nature and aspects. This was bizarre, even for _him_. How could she look at him and the word 'handsome' possibly come to mind? The other girls at the high school were especially infamous for reminding him everyday that his face was the most horrid creation of God.

Rin averted her eyes, twiddling her thumbs, "Um… I can ask you something?"

"…Hn." He still could not find his voice. She was playing with the ends of her hair now, shooting him shy glances beneath lush black lashes. Something in his mind clicked. Oh no, she wasn't… no, she _couldn't _be…

_Flirting with him?_

Involuntarily, his cheeks flushed red. That's something he hadn't done in years.

"There's this Sadie Hawkins Dance, you know, the one everyone's been talking about for a couple of weeks now, but I don't know if you pay any attention to those kinds of things. They're a lot of fun…"

Her voice faded in and out of his consciousness. Right now Sesshomaru was still trying to wrap his mind around the concept the onna was _attracted _to him. Preposterous!

"…girls ask guys…"

Whoa, wait a moment…

"…if you would go with me?"

Rin paused in her great rush of words, her fast-paced talk an obvious sign of the jitters. She was now holding her breath, waiting for his answer.

Needless to say, Sesshomaru had never been in such a predicament in his entire life, being asked to a high school dance, nor having a female in his bedroom, lingering over him, literally dying from lack of oxygen by not breathing.

And he had never felt this way around an onna, utterly _nervous_, like his insides were going to explode a dozen butterflies… he HATED this feeling!

Rin was still waiting.

Feeling like a coward, he muttered the first thing that came into his mind:

"Shower," and forgetting he was supposed to be clumsy, or _human _for that matter, Sesshomaru swiftly rolled himself off the bed, away from her, and sprinted lithely into his bathroom, slamming the door closed. He gripped the edges of the sink, panting lightly. Even through the layers of dirt he'd smeared across his cheeks, they were still violently red.

~oOo~

Rin blinked at the empty space on the bed where two seconds previously Sesshomaru had been dozing peacefully.

_Wow, he moves fast_ she thought. A moment later she could hear his shower turn on.

"So is that a no…?" Rin felt her eyes sting a little with the threat of tears.

"Oh, I wouldn't say so," a warm, feminine voice chimed. A tall, beautiful woman was leaning against the frame of the door, a wry smile on her face. Toga had one arm around the woman's waist, looking equally amused.

"Dinner is about ready if you would care to stay with us, Rin-chan," she continued, gesturing politely down the hall.

Rin quickly stood and bowed. "I would be honored, Mrs. Taisho."

The woman giggled at that in a very girlish manner. "You can call me Izayoi, or 'Mom' would work just fine, too."

~oOo~

**A/N: I almost forgot about this story. My sincerest apologies, and I hope everyone had a happy and safe New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rising Sun **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 5**

**~oOo~**

Now that he was away from Rin – her blushing smile, long lashes and doe eyes – Sesshomaru finally had some time to himself to clear his mind and think properly. That was so uncharacteristic of him back there, freezing like that. He never recalled an instance before when he was completely lost for words, and in the presence of a _human_. It made him feel somewhat of a coward, running from Rin as he did. For Kami's sake he was playing the part of a geek, he wasn't _actually_ one!

Gradually, the grip on his bathroom sink lessened, along with the light glow of his cheeks. Perplexed, he touched one. Sesshomaru could not remember the last time he had blushed, if ever.

The reason for this? Possibly because he was not entirely accustomed to shyness. The majority of women he had dated were shamelessly bold and straightforward with their advances on him, and knew exactly what they wanted. Rin, on the other hand, was the very definition of 'innocence'. As far as Sesshomaru knew, she'd never dated anyone at school, being far too interested in her studies, not to mention her protective parents wouldn't permit it.

Speaking of parents, he knew that his had seen that whole fiasco back on the bed. No doubt they were spying on him and Rin, curious to see if for some wild and absurd reason he'd fall to his knees and proclaim her 'the one'.

His father and Izayoi merely wished for his happiness. Did they not realize if they forced this little onna on him it would only push him further away? For all Sesshomaru knew, Toga had paid Rin off to ask him to the school dance. Yes, that wouldn't be beneath the demon lord…

A small pang in his stomach tightened his hold on the sink again. Now that he realized her attraction to him was all a play, he felt… enraged. He scowled deeply at his reflection. So little Miss Rin thought she could bat her eyes and have him wrapped around her finger just like that, huh? She thought he was _weak_? She thought this was _funny_?

_Calm down_ he told himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. If he got too self-absorbed in anger there was no stopping a migraine.

_Shower…_ He turned the knob and water began spouting from the faucet, and then the showerhead. Steam fogged up the mirror.

He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing what lay hidden beneath was his lean, toned torso. He had a finely shaped chest and abdomen, neither of which was visible if he wore the large black overcoat. When he undressed entirely the water was hot, almost to the point of scorching. He preferred it that way, finding how the liquid rolled down the long strands of his silver hair was soothing. Finally calmed, Sesshomaru pondered his predicament as he scrubbed away the dirt and makeup to reveal demon markings.

It was essential he hide away his true nature, not just from his fellow classmates, but the entire world. As far as the rest of Japan knew, youkai were extinct, vanquished by Catholic exorcists, and indeed much of that was true. The Taisho Family was among the last of purebloods, well, until recently…

Sesshomaru had long ago given up the hope of finding a demoness that was compatible with him, though the idea of dating a human was entirely an alien concept to him. It also came with many risks. Pure youkai were sought after like treasures, to be captured and poked and prodded at by nosy scientists who wanted a strand of their hair or a sample of their bodily waste deposits. Things were better off this way, lying low, for both species.

There is no 'mate' for a youkai, nor do they believe in such trivial things as 'destiny', 'fate', or _especially_ 'true love at first sight'. Those were all silly romantic ideals thought up by humans with who read _way _too many vampire books. Youkai were not confined to a 'soulmate' that was chosen for them before the beginning of time, which they must fall in love with even if it is against their own will… No, no, no! This was very much like the dating game: Look around for someone to catch your eye, exchange some pleasant conversation, and try each other on for size…

Maybe that's not as 'romantic' as the idea of 'soulmates' but whatever.

Sesshomaru wanted a female to call his own. Whenever she decided to show up in his life, to turn his world upside down and his stomach to do back flips, he would be ready to embrace her. He would be the perfect mate, husband, and father, because Sesshomaru was perfect at everything, and relationships would be no exception.

Was this lone inuyoukai… perhaps… _lonely_? In a way, yes.

The Sadie Hawkins dance was in two weeks. Anyone who had any level of status in the social world would be there…

It would be the perfect opportunity to find his mate. Even if he was Rin's date, that didn't mean they secretly had a 'thing' for each other. She would understand, it was clear the little onna wasn't serious about her attraction towards him, evident by the sympathetic smiles she wore when she thought that he wasn't looking. Sesshomaru had not a doubt in his mind that Rin thought he was a loser. Thankfully this was something he could use to his advantage. Yes, he would accept Rin's offer. He would go to the dance.

Still, it genuinely pissed Sesshomaru off that she was doing this as an act of charity. As he turned the water off and began to dry himself with a towel, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to get back at her for making fun of him.

_No one_ mocked Sesshomaru-sama!

~oOo~

"This is my Death By Chocolate cake, here, have a sample," Izayoi gushed as she sliced a huge hunk and handed it to Rin on a plate. The onna accepted it without protest, rather bashfully. "These are red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese icing. Look, I put jellybeans on top!" She handed Rin two of those. "Ah, you _must _try my prize-winning apple pie, it's positively American!"

"No!" Toga pointed a finger at his wife, giving her a stern look. "No giving away my favorite dessert to Sesshomaru's friends!"

Rin sweat dropped. "I really appreciate this Mrs. Taisho, but-"

"Who the hell are you?"

They turned to see a young silver haired boy standing in the kitchen door, a baseball bat slung over his shoulder.

"Language, Inuyasha," his parents said in unison.

"Feh," was all he replied, still glaring at her with very familiar amber eyes. "I suppose you're an acquaintance of Sesshy the Great?"

"Um, Sesshomaru, yes. Did he not mention me to you?"

"Nope."

_Figures, _she thought.

"Go get your brother, Yasha, it's time for dinner."

The boy groaned loudly. "Aw, c'mon Mom…!" he whined.

"There will be no need for that," a soft-spoken voice, absolutely, heart-stoppingly masculine echoed from the other room. All three Taishos froze. Rin blinked, unable to recognize who this voice belonged to.

There was the sound of measure footsteps, and then a pair of brand new Nikes appeared coming down the carpeted stairs, followed by very long legged jeans, a smooth black button up shirt… an exquisitely handsome face that could easily rival over a pro model's…

Rin stared at him for a long moment. Funny, he looked kind of like –

"Sesshomaru?"

He flashed her a smile.

_Holy freakin' Kami he smiled!_ A sudden, inexplicable weakness in her legs caused Rin to grab onto the table for extra support.

"Is there something the matter?"

Yes, he'd somehow stolen an actor's seductive vocals and was using them as his own!

The only thing Rin could think to say was:

"You're not wearing glasses."

**~oOo~**

**A/N: This is for the awesome reviews I received for this story! Hope you enjoyed! (^_^)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rising Sun **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 6**

~oOo~

Sesshomaru arched a shapely brow at the young schoolgirl's observation. Without further delay he strode into the kitchen, ignoring the blunt stares of shock from the rest of his family, taking a seat on one of the stools by the counter. Rin's eyes followed his every movement, clearly astounded by the grace in which Sesshomaru walked, and the sway of his now glowing silver tresses. On his way past her, he brushed so close their arms touched, but he did not pause to watch her quick intake of breath or widened eyes. He continued on, taking the stool farthest from her. Mildly curious, Toga followed him.

The two looked as if they were brothers, sharing the same strong, angular jaw, to the straight nose and high cheekbones. Seeing them side by side and emanating an aura that was indescribably male, Rin could feel her face begin to heat. Lost to what to do or say, she shoved a cupcake into her mouth.

While Inuyasha was forced to set the table, Izayoi began humming a merry tune, flipping something on the stove over with tongs. "We're having a fiesta tonight!" she chimed, winking at her husband, who returned a broad grin.

"I despise Mexican food," Sesshomaru murmured, tilting his head slightly to look at Rin. As soon as they made eye contact, she took another huge bite of cupcake.

Oh, _no_… Rin moaned internally her horror, swallowing. Only one of two things can occur whenever she meets a fellow geeky classmate who suddenly decides to transform into the next candidate for Tokyo's Most Desired Bachelors:

She either 1) constantly and inconsistently chatters about random, useless topics or 2) stuffs her face.

The second option seemed to be winning by a landslide. She picked up a fork and began devouring the chocolate cake in front of her.

There was an otherworldly curve to Sesshomaru's lips as he turned to face the front again. Embarrassment widened Rin's eyes. She was making a fool out of herself, yet could not find the willpower to stop. Eating felt so much safer compared to talking.

"Don't spoil your dinner," Izayoi said, pretending to scold her. "I cook just as well as I bake, so leave room for it."

Toga was watching Rin with light interest, and then glanced back at Sesshomaru, who was studying the speckled pattern countertop. A wry look in his eyes caused a pang in Rin's stomach.

"Why don't you two kids take a seat in the dining room?" In other words, get the heck out so your mother and I can scheme.

Sesshomaru shrugged and proceeded to exit the room. Rin began to follow him, but not before she ran back for her cake.

The dining room was further down a corridor. With Sesshomaru leading the way, she had a perfect view of his backside; the broad shoulders, narrow hips, his firm butt…

Rin started laughing. This was hysterical! She was actually checking him out and didn't feel guilty about it!

Her laughing stopped when she saw Sesshomaru giving her a concerned look. So she stood there awkwardly, holding her cake, carefully avoiding his eyes by studying one of the strands of his hair.

He halted in the middle of the corridor, taking to leaning against the wall. "This is not how I imagined your reaction, but it is satisfying enough."

"Ah," was all she could say. Rin still wasn't certain how she felt about this new Sesshomaru, he had changed into an entirely different person than the one she knew for the last four years, and so quickly as well…

"I want to go to the dance with you," he purred lightly.

The cake and its plate clattered to the floor.

"Rin?"

She dropped to her knees, craftily using her hair to hide the fact the blood in her face rose another ten degrees. Finding a use for her clumsy hands, she hastily began picking up the broken pieces of cake that littered the rug. Oh, Rin prayed the chocolate wouldn't stain; there was no way she could afford to replace it!

Her hand trailed over the tops of his shoes, which had somehow materialized in front of her.

"Leave it," he said, a slight frown in his voice. "Marie will clean it up."

"T – That's okay," she trembled. _Ah, c'mon Rin, get a hold of yourself! He's just a guy, for Kami's sake! It's not like the world is going to end if you talk to him! _But she felt oddly inferior the way he looked at her, as if her presence was for his mere amusement, disposable at any moment. She didn't like the feeling of being looked down upon.

What was it that made Sesshomaru so much better than her? Sure, he had riches, and good looks, and by Kami he was very smart, but that wasn't any excuse. The Sesshomaru Rin knew (and had a small, itsy bitsy crush on) didn't walk around as if he were living it up. He had always been especially humble, and that was what set him apart from the other boys at school. They were always gloating, attention seekers. Sesshomaru achieved that attention without even trying (perhaps not always in positive resultants). Yes, he was bullied, but everyone knew who he was.

Maybe no other girl would bother giving him a second glance when he dressed like a geek, but Rin did. Exactly why, she could not fathom, but oddly found him captivating. His mysterious behavior had drawn her in, creating a spark of interest that led to obsession. Now that Rin thought about it, she had been lusting after him for several years. Just gaining the courage to speak to him had taken so long; he probably did not even notice her until that day afterschool when she'd practically chased him down the sidewalk.

_Oh, Sango was right_… She _really_ liked him… not for popularity or looks, but for _him_. She thought he was good enough for her just the way he was.

And now this stranger was standing above her, faintly echoing the Sesshomaru she knew.

Was every conclusion she had drawn of him… a lie?

"Rin, get up," he said, a little impatiently. "You're only smearing it into the rug."

She immediately drew her hands back, daring a glance up at him. Instead of seeing the cute, spectacled glare that faltered the beat of her heart, she was met with a set of disapproving amber irises.

Her mouth thinned into a line. After a few moments of silent staring, Sesshomaru offered her his hand. Graciously, she took it, climbing to her knees. The cake was forgotten on the floor.

He held her hand for a moment longer than necessary, than withdrew to put his in the front pocket of his jeans. His eyes were… challenging.

Surprisingly, Rin managed to keep her cool, holding herself upright with good grace. _No one _was going to look down on her!

"Well?" he prompted, obviously searching her face for some sort of admiration. Finding none, his brow creased slightly.

Rin brushed one strand of her hair back, trying to appear as bored by his presence as he was of hers. "Interesting, how you've hidden who you really are from everyone," she said, stiffly.

Sesshomaru's brow smoothed over. "I was not _hiding _anything. Define everyone. Plenty know the truth."

"Not _me_," Rin replied, "Not everyone at school, the students, the teachers, the principal…"

"None of their business," He leaned one shoulder against the wall, "None of yours, for that matter."

"So why show me?" she asked, putting her hands on her slim hips. "Aren't you afraid I'm going to tell the whole school about this?" His gaze followed her movements, eyes pawing lightly at certain areas of her body. It took a small amount of willpower to ignore the blush that now must be staining her cheeks. He was checking her out, and it felt very… weird.

One corner of his mouth curved upright. Leaving his place on the wall, Sesshomaru bent forward, brushing away the locks of her ebony tresses to place his lips barely an inch from her ear. "No one is going to believe you," he hissed. "Everything you saw here today is figment of your imagination."

Rin scoffed, backing away from him, "We shall see, won't we?"

**~oOo~**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rising Sun**_

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N**: Due to popular demand from many of my readers, I promised the next story I would update would be _Rising Sun_. I honestly never believed this story would ever gain a following, but I'm incredibly flattered nonetheless. I hope you all will find the length of this chapter a bit more satisfying then the last several. It is entirely from Sesshomaru's perspective, which I know many people enjoy. ^_^

~oOo~

Sesshomaru was not known for his patience.

Really, he disliked people altogether for their ignorance and their slowness, their selfishness and stupidity. It was enough to make him rip the roots of his hair from his skull. He would not tolerate the company of classmates, and he did _everything_ alone. The teachers he must bear, if he were to fit in with the rest of human society, but with any homework assignments or projects, Sesshomaru insisted on solitude.

And no one complained. The girls thought he was gross and the guys liked to steal his lunch money; then toss his books into the dumpster. They would snicker and crack jokes, making fun of his hair, his clothes, his glasses. Who was ever going to want someone as unsightly as he? And every one of those bullies had beautiful females hanging on their arms; cooing, batting their eyelashes all the while revealing such an amount of skin they might as well have worn nothing at all…

Sesshomaru had no patience for them.

He was an inuyoukai; he could easily have overpowered the largest of them. With both hands tied behind his back. Blindfolded. If he wanted, just the lightest ounce of poison from his claws could end their miserable ningen lives in a matter of minutes.

But he couldn't. Then his father would have to go to great lengths (again) to cover up the murders and make them come across as freak accidents with absolutely _no_ connection with the Taisho Family.

Sesshomaru knew he wasn't ugly, which made it all the more aggravating to put up with the crude remarks about his appearance. As if he didn't already know his hair looked greasy, his pants were too short, and the voice that came from his mouth sounded as lovely as nails on a chalkboard. Everything he did was on purpose, not that he needed reminding.

High school graduation was on the horizon and she had still failed to show.

He was beginning to believe that this whole search for his mate was pointless. Obviously, the human females were instinctively drawn to the tall, dark, and handsome types, and a little bit of money on the side was definitely a plus. None of them cared for Sesshomaru, and ignored his existence whenever possible. This suited him fine. He would never fall for such shallow, self-centered bitches. He was better off dying alone in some deep, dark ditch.

Often, he debated dropping the chase, but Toga would have none of that. The Taishos were once famous for the satisfaction brought to their mates in all aspects of life. He would not tolerate any son of his living a lonely life. And, damn it, he wanted grandchildren _someday_.

So Sesshomaru was stuck there, staring down at his tray of cafeteria food – an arrangement of vegetables and some sort of unidentifiable meat – utterly alone in a mass of people who swarmed around him, laughing and talking with their friends. Nearly all the round tables were full aside from the one he occupied. They believed, perhaps, that if they shared the same four foot radius of airspace they would catch some incurable disease.

Usually, such moments of tranquility did not last very long. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, secretly enjoying his time alone, where he was not forced to work with stupid classmates or answer a teacher's nosy questions about his personal life. Here, he could think undisturbed. It was the best part of any day.

The cafeteria doors opening, sending in a scent on a gust of wind that hooked Sesshomaru's nose, turning his head in that respective direction. Through the sea of bodies, a slim girl with two long braids had just joined the fray, clutching a laptop case tightly to her front. She surveyed the room, probably looking for an empty seat. Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, even when their eyes clashed. She held contact too long to simply pretend she had not noticed him.

Rin took one step toward him. Then another, and then another. The inuyoukai mused over this. Why would she want to sit with him? Her displeasure with his recent behavior had been made quite clear. He was not expecting to have to talk to her again until the dance, assuming that Rin still wanted him to go with her. He wondered if she had told anyone that she had seen him in his prime… probably not. It was not a terribly important secret anyway. If somehow she found out he was a demon, that would be an entirely different matter altogether.

What should he do? She was getting closer by the passing second…

But Sesshomaru needed not to have done anything. For at that moment, the bubble in which only he and Rin existed popped.

Three human _boys_ – as Sesshomaru commonly referred to them in his mind – plopped down at the table on either side of him. Rin halted about halfway across the room, concern suddenly etched across her face.

The boys each took their share of his lunch (as if he really cared). He made no effort to thwart them. Acknowledging their presence would imply that they were worth his notice. No, instead he kept his eyes trained on the onna, who looked as if she were warring with herself over an internal conflict.

The leader of this trio (Sesshomaru did not care to remember his name, but we'll just call him Sato), leaned across the table on both elbows. The ningen considered himself to be very intimidating, almost twice as broad as Sesshomaru but only half as tall. He was fairly built; being on the school's weightlifting team. The two that accompanied him were less impressive, possibly only there to soak up the popularity that Sato wore like body armor. All three of them were complete dumb asses. Honestly, if Sesshomaru ever cared to speak with them, every word would pass straight through the dark, empty masses that they called a brain.

Sato sat there in silence for almost a minute, studying the nerd in front of him.

Finally: "What are you lookin' at?"

Classic. He would receive no reply, of course.

The boy crossed his thick arms, turning in his seat. When he saw Rin standing there, like a deer in headlights, a deep chuckle rumbled through his chest. On cue, his minions chortled their own, though knew nothing of what was so amusing.

Sato wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Are you kiddin' me?" he snorted, giving the inuyoukai a large, lopsided grin. "She's totally outta your league, Einstein!"

Sesshomaru raked his eyes over Rin's figure. In his opinion, she was not all that mouthwatering. Her breasts were small, concealed by a thin white blouse, and she wore a pair of modest black skinny jeans. Her braids made her look about five years younger, very childish and innocent.

There was something undeniably attractive about her, though. Sesshomaru had spent the weekend thinking about it, and had come to the conclusion that it must be her eyes. They were a very dark doe brown, and wide, displaying every emotion for his viewing.

Kagome Higurashi, who must have caught sight of her friend without a seat, came skipping out from her group to tug on Rin's arm. Rin, having no choice, followed Higurashi back to her table, but not without shooting Sesshomaru another quizzical glance.

Sato blew her a kiss. Rin glared at him, turning her back. "She wants me," he told the other boys. Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes.

"What's got you so interested, Taisho?" he continued, raising a pair of thick eyebrows. "Think you can score a chick like Rin Kato?"

"Fat chance!" another said, stuffing his mouth with food. "She's already asked you to the dance, right Boss?"

Sato's chest swelled with pride. "Got that right, Toshi! I had her on her knees, beggin' me!" He ran a hand through the coarse black hair on his head. "I like seeing a woman so submissive…"

Against his will, Sesshomaru found that Sato's words were really starting to irk him. First of all, because he knew Sato to be lying, and second, it was a fact that Rin was not the type of girl to get on her knees for anybody. If so, she would've been groveling at Sesshomaru's feet when he'd shown her his natural appearance, and that was totally grovel worthy.

He liked to imagine that Rin knew she could do better than a piece of scum like Sato.

"Hey you!" said piece of scum snapped his fingers in the demon's face. "I'm talking! At least respond when a superior addresses you!"

It couldn't be helped. Sesshomaru smirked. He did _not_ just call himself a superior! The entire concept was amusing. Sesshomaru was the Heir to the Western Lands, destined to fulfill his father's role as the most powerful youkai in the world, and this little boy sincerely believed he should bow to _him?_

"You think I'm being funny?" Sato sneered. "Here, have some water!" He uncapped a water bottle, dumping its contents over the youkai's head. The cold liquid ran down his face, soaking into his shirt. With as much dignity as he could muster, Sesshomaru took off his glasses and dried them with a napkin.

"Ja, he needs a bath!" one minion cackled, "You did him a favor, Boss!"

Sato shook his head. "It's gonna take a lot more than a bath to fix his ugly face." He snatched away the glasses, placing them on himself. "I wanted to be a Taisho for Halloween this year. I was thinking about just copying you, then decided to do one better. I'm going to dress up as the ugly bitch that gave birth to you."

Time froze.

Sesshomaru inhaled sharply through his nose, subconsciously flexing long claws. Even as he told himself to remain calm, just to ignore the boy, his eyes rose on their own accord – the corners of his vision tinted red – to pierce Sato.

He didn't give a rat's ass if they made jabs at him. He wasn't there to fit in with everyone else. Nor would he ever try. The way he chose to present himself was no one's business but his. If the ningens preferred to waste away the few remaining seconds of their pathetic lives on his expense, then he'd let them wallow in their stupidity.

But to insult his mother…

Inukimi, a demoness that had deemed worthy enough to bear the heir of the Inu No Taisho, she had been as widely known for her heart throbbing beauty as well as the power she brought that literally struck fear into all those who were foolish enough to stand against her…

… to be spoken so lowly of by a mere mortal _made his blood boil!_

Sesshomaru could not remember how he had come to the conclusion in his mind to reach out and grasp Sato by the fat neck, dragging the ningen back across the table. His little friends paled and promptly ducked beneath the table in fear. Sato was horrified, for the eyes that enraptured his were not golden, but a devil's evil crimson.

The rest of the lunchroom faded away. It was only the two of them and Sesshomaru's calling for blood. A toxic poison began to seep from his claws, burning holes into Sato's shirt.

"_What are you? !_" he choked, horror echoing in his eyes.

The fact the boy believed he had the decency to ask such a question pissed him off all the more. His suffocating hold tightened, closing his windpipe.

There were people now, standing around them. Obviously the show would've drawn a crowd, but Sesshomaru's only concern now was to kill the rodent in his grasp. Such pests didn't deserve to live.

They were chanting… chanting what?

"Taisho! Taisho! Taisho!"

His name?

"C'mon, kick his ass!"

"I'm betting a thousand yen on you!"

"It's always the quiet ones you have to worry about…"

The imbeciles, they were convinced this was all a game. Sesshomaru Taisho was not one to play around.

Sato couldn't speak anymore from lack of oxygen, but continued to struggle anyway. Good, it would increase the satisfaction of killing him. Yet, he still managed to mouth a single word, 'please.'

"_Sesshomaru!_"

The voice was loud, shrill, piercing his sensitive hearing like a dagger. He cringed, glaring up from his intended prey.

Rin was suddenly on his arm, pounding him with her small fists.

"Sesshomaru, stop! Stop it, _right now!_"

Who did she think she was, _ordering_ him to do something? He moved to swat her away, but she only came back.

"Listen to me, _please, stop hurting him!_" Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's chin, forcing him to look at her. The tears that were streaming down her face caught his breath.

It was surreal, the way he suddenly wanted to take her in his arms, to comfort her, to _beg for forgiveness_. He never wanted to make Rin cry!

Without further deliberation, he released Sato. The big lug wheezed, gasping for air.

A teacher pushed and shoved students out of his way, finally breaking through the circle of people to make it to the center. "What is going on here? !" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Taisho!" the crowd roared back.

Sesshomaru, with one arm around Rin's waist, walked out the door.

~oOo~

A/N: I hope to be able to end this story soon in the next couple of chapters. Thanks for the encouragement, and please review if you feel up to it today!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rising Sun**_

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

"Just keep walking," he murmured under his breath, steering Rin down the sidewalk, and then disappearing between the history and mathematics buildings. The school campus was beginning to buzz again with student activity, and it was only a matter of time before someone spotted them. Sesshomaru wanted to avoid that for the time being. Rin did not protest. In fact, ever since they escaped the lunchroom she had not said a single word. Sesshomaru dared to glance down briefly at her. She seemed a bit flushed and shaken, not that he could really blame her. After having just witnessed a fellow classmate being nearly strangled to death, he could understand the reasons behind her tension.

Where exactly they were going was anyone's guess. Sesshomaru just knew he wanted to get away from the crowds, less he do something irrational, which was very possible due to his current state of anger. He tried to explain to himself why he was bringing Rin along, but could not come up with an excuse other than that he wanted her to. She was the only one who had reached him, the only one who had stopped him from committing murder, and who had prevented exposing his _true_ nature…

Exactly how much did she see? A better question would be how much did she understand. Sesshomaru allowed his wandering feet to lead the way. He needed a safe place, just for awhile.

"Here," Rin surprised him by pointing to one of the side doors on a neighboring building. He didn't argue, and opened the door that led into a dark room. She stepped into it fearlessly and without minding that he was still following her. The inuyoukai shrugged. He felt about the walls for a moment before his hand found the switch to the lights.

"The custodians' storage cabin?" he asked innocently, taking in the assortment of landscaping tools: rakes, shovels, bags of mulch, a leaf blower, and lots of fertilizer. "Interesting."

"I've hidden in here before," Rin said quietly, taking a seat on a tin bucket. It was the truth. She discovered the room on examination week during her freshman year. When things seemed too overwhelming and talking to Kagome and Sango didn't help, she came here with her books to study in peace. It was almost a year now since she had last thought to use this room.

Sesshomaru did not bother inquiring her about the subject. She thought he was either trying to be polite, or perhaps just didn't care. Probably the later.

"Why are you running away from them?" she asked, referring to the teachers and students. "Sato's a jerk, but I don't think he would rat on you, especially about a fight he's lost."

Rin watched Sesshomaru continue to survey the room, as if he was suddenly very uncomfortable being with her. Weird, she always thought of him as a clumsy, nervous person, but as he paced around the small vicinity he did not stumble once. Contrarily, he seemed to glide…

The more Rin got to know this boy, the stranger he became.

"Well?" she pressed, crossing her arms. "We don't have all day, only about…" She glanced at her wristwatch. "Fifteen minutes left of lunch."

Sesshomaru paused in his pacing, entertained. "You like to know everything, don't you?" His golden eyes flickered behind his glasses. "What does it matter?"

There he was again, trying to act all superior. He was frightened of her, she could tell.

"I haven't told anyone about… you know… what you really look like."

He almost laughed, but effectively held it back. Rin's brows disappeared into her hairline. "You don't know what I look like, _at all_." He squared his shoulders, which Rin subconsciously admired as he went on talking, now more to himself. "I only have to wait a few moments. Sato is in shock. He won't remember what he saw…"

Rin bit her bottom lip. She thought she saw something, too. She could've sworn there was a savage beast lurking behind Taisho's eyes as he strangled Sato, and his irises had turned red. But the fear of Sesshomaru killing someone had brought uncontrollable tears to her eyes, and when she blinked, the beast was gone. Rin could not ask Sesshomaru about that. Not only did the subject seem unbelievably personal, but she might start crying again.

So instead, she asked a very different question:

"Do you hate me?"

The silver haired man stopped and blinked in mild astonishment. She thought it was cute how confused he looked. That obviously had not been anticipated. He took a long time in answer too, as if he could ignore her as easily in a storage cabin as on a busy Tokyo sidewalk. It ultimately failed.

Well, either he explain what went on in the lunchroom, or he answer the question. He went with the second option.

"What… why…?" Sesshomaru, for the first time ever, was having trouble with speech. Rin waited patiently.

_Damn_, he thought, looking away from those big brown orbs. He did not like the innocence that emitted from her. How could he possibly look Rin in the eye and say he hated her? That would be a lie, anyway. Sure, she could be annoying, like in the beginning; coming to his house to 'study,' and going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. That was all a cover up to hide the fact she felt sorry for him, a nerd. A geek. A freak. Someone so impossibly ugly no one could find it in their heart to love him. That's why he continued to fail to find a suitable mate.

He held firmly to the notion Rin was making a joke of sorts. By showing her his more attractive persona, he believed his act of rebellion might scare her away. Now he would never be rid of her.

But he did not hate Rin.

"No, not at all."

The way she smiled so brilliantly made his heart beat a little faster.

"Good." She was content with that.

~oOo~

Sesshomaru Taisho was shortly summoned to the principal's office. In an even shorter amount of time he was released without further questioning.

Poor Sato appeared to be suffering from a high fever. Apparently, he deluded himself into believing that Sesshomaru was a vicious red-eyed demon with long canine fangs and glowing green razor claws, all of which was absolutely preposterous. Taisho was the school's top student and had a clean discipline record. Besides, there were no witnesses to the incident in the lunchroom (or rather, there weren't any willing to come forth with information). They apologized reverently for taking Sesshomaru from his classes on the sick boy's account. He merely shrugged and walked out the office, ensuring that he tripped over his shoelaces along the way (just for good measure).

The rest of the student body was treating him differently now. He hated it. People randomly came up to him throughout the week wanting to talk about what happened with Sato:

"Man, you had him whimpering in your grasp like a little weasel!"

"I never liked that guy, he was always a bully."

"Do you have a sister?"

Refraining from rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru sidestepped the idiotic humans and continued on with his business, which was trying to navigate from class to class as inconspicuously as possible.

Rin didn't come to his house anymore, and he found that oddly disappointing. After all the drama that occurred recently… perhaps he had just grown accustomed to her. Somehow, without him ever noticing, it became so natural, having Rin near.

Then again, he never offered to spend more time with that girl. The Sadie Hawkins Dance was a few weeks away. He just had to make sure he picked her up on time that night. Would it be like a date? Sesshomaru had taken out many women with much more physical appeal than Rin. How would things be different?

What he needed to do was stop thinking about her.

Why didn't she try to talk to him anymore? Why did she avoid him in the hallways? Why wasn't there any eye contact when they were in the same room? Did she really not have any more interest in him?

He was going to drive himself insane.

Instead of listening and taking notes during his history lecture on World War II, Sesshomaru took to staring at the back of Rin's head, contemplating life's mysteries. A whole week had gone by since the talk in the storage room. He got nothing. Since there was _so_ much free time and nothing better to do, the inuyoukai began a list of possible scenarios that involved talking to Rin. All he had to do was brush her hand and she would turn…

Great, now he was fantasizing about how her soft eyes would meet his in that heart-throbbing moment when nothing else in the world mattered.

_I should really have some sex_. He tore his gaze from her. _It's nothing but lust_, he reminded himself , _She was interested in me, but I blew her off. Time to move on_.

Why did that suddenly seem so hard?

The little voice in the back of Sesshomaru's mind reminded him that since Rin was single, he could just ask her out.

The idea wasn't half bad. She'd already seen him at his 'finest,' and obviously attracted to him. Rin was good-looking. And if things didn't work out, they could break up, and that would be the end of that. He would _finally_ be able to move on with his life, instead of always wondering…

Sesshomaru nodded curtly. Yes, it seemed like a solution to all his problems. Now, should he ask her after class, or tomorrow when he could dress up a little? Nah, he was impatient. After class it is.

Despite futile attempts to remain nonchalant toward the matter, the inuyoukai found that he was consistently glancing at the clock that hung on the opposite wall, daring it to move any slower.

If Sesshomaru was going to date Rin seriously, than he had to tell her he was a demon, and he was not at all certain how well that would go over. Just his luck, if she had any sense within that pretty little head of hers, she would quickly realize the monster that he was and runaway. Well, a logical girl would anyway, but this was _Rin_. She had an unnaturally large heart with the capacity to love a loveless creature like himself. Adding one more aspect to his already long list of absurdities would not matter much.

Sesshomaru smirked. The concept that Rin could be happy with someone like him was amusing.

~oOo~

**A/N: I'd say about two more chapters should be able to finish this story up. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
